Easter Egg Hunt!
by puffles 44
Summary: It's Easter and Shinou thought of having an Easter egg hunt... There are 3-no 4 teams joining... To know more, read it. T for safety. Contains huge hints of Yuuram!


* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou!

A/N: I'm apologizing in advance in case the characters are out of character and for (if by chance) confusing you. I hope you enjoyed! R&R, please!

* * *

Easter egg Hunt!

It was a simple and peaceful day in Shin Makoku. It was so peaceful that it made the Original King bored. He yawned and went ahead in trying to find his friend. He figured that his strategist was hiding from the maidens who were asking him for favours, but then again, Murata is a 'gentleman' and he wouldn't refuse to a favour, especially from beautiful girls like the maidens in the temple. He found him trying to replace the broken window in one of the maidens' rooms.

"Isn't it _Easter_ in that world of yours?" Shinou asked as he approached the young lad.

"Shinou, can't you see that I'm busy here? It would help me a lot if you would stop talking. And besides, what does Easter have to do with me? I'm not a Christian –no offense to Christians everywhere- I'm Japanese, I worship other Gods, not to mention, _you_." Murata turned to his friend with his hands on his waist.

"Well... I was thinking about an Easter egg hunt..." The Original King moved closer to the double-black strategist. "Remember that egg that we can't hatch? The one we tried our best to."

"You mean the one that enigmatically appeared on the front door steps of the temple?" Murata glared at him. "Or should I say the one that you experimented on and ended up making? You tried to hide your mistake by placing the on the door steps of the temple and acted like you have no idea of the egg."

"Yes, that one... I shouldn't have underestimated my strategist... It would be useless..." Shinou placed his finger on Murata's chin, raising it up. "Don't you want to take this opportunity to try if anyone could hatch it?"

Murata swat the ancient man's hand away.

"Not today Shinou... Regarding that question, I agree." Murata pushed his glasses in place. "I heard Shibuya and Lord Von Bielefeld are getting along pretty well... Just like lovers' would..."

An impish smile appeared on Shinou's face.

"How does 'today at 2 in the afternoon' sound?" He asked.

"Sounds good to me...but for the mean time, can you help me?" Murata asked as he removed the frame of the window.

Shinou didn't reply but he lifted the glass. A few seconds later, the glass fell and broke into a million pieces.

"Shinou!" Murata shouted.

Shinou sweat-dropped and began to back away slowly. He knew he was in big trouble and likely to be considered dead.

* * *

"So today, we're going to have an Easter egg hunt?" Yuri asked.

2 in the afternoon of that day came quickly and Shinou gathered everyone in the castle, except the maids, guards and the unfortunate souls of the people in Lady Anissina's lab. Everyone was willing to go because they thought it was something important, but now...

"This is childish; I can't believe a person such as you thought of doing something like this." Wolfram crossed his arms.

"Oh come on Wolfram, it will be fun, besides, I'm good at this, and you don't have to worry about losing, if that is what concerns you..." Yuri tried to convince his fiancé.

Wolfram peeked at the double-black; he was convinced but his decision was already made.

"I agree with his majesty, Wolfram, it will be fun." It was Conrad's turn to convince his younger brother.

"No one can convince me join..."

Yozak came closer to whisper something to him that might convince the blonde prince.

"You can take this opportunity to spend quality time with his majesty..."

Wolfram's eyes flipped wide open then blushed.

Murata had no idea what Yozak whispered to the blonde but he already made up a conclusion.

"_I guess what I heard was just a rumour and nothing more than that."_

"Yozak, what did you say to him? Wolfram don't listen to him." Yuri pulled Wolfram away from Yozak. "Look, I won't force you to join, but I'm telling you that I'm willing to do anything for you to join, okay?"

"E-even if I ask for a kiss on the cheek?" Wolfram asked quietly that only Yuri can hear.

It was needless to say, Yuri pecked on the blonde's cheek without any complain.

"_Maybe what I heard wasn't a rumour after all..."_ Murata changed his conclusion.

"Okay, I'll join..." Wolfram said meekly.

"Now that everything is settled, please pass this bowl around and draw a piece of paper." Shinou handed Wolfram the bowl filled with small pieces of paper.

Wolfram drew a piece and passed it to Yuri; Yuri did the same and so did the others. After Greta drew a piece, she gave it back to Shinou. The blonde king passed it Dakaskos whom everyone didn't notice. The bald soldier ran to the kitchen to bring the bowl back.

"Now open them all together and find the person who has the same colour. When you do find that person, you'll be considered as partners." Shinou said calmly.

They opened it all together and they didn't make a fuss in finding their partners since their partners are were just beside each other, they stayed in their places. Shinou decided to name their team judging to the colours they picked...

There were 3 teams and were named accordingly:

Green team-Yuri and Wolfram

Brown team-Conrad and Yozak

And lastly Black team-Murata and Greta

"Are you all ready?" Shinou asked cheerfully.

"Wait! We would certainly want to join!" A feminine voice called.

Everyone turned around and saw a pink haired woman dragging a very annoyed Gwendal towards them.

"Just to be clear, I have-"Gwendal was cut-off by a glare Lady Anissina gave him.

"What is it Gwendal?" Yuri asked.

"Nothing..." Gwendal muttered.

"Alright then, you'll make up the fourth team!"Shinou welcomed them in and Yuri smiled at them.

Conrad handed every team a basket and Shinou gave the new team their team colour with a mischievous smile.

"You're team colour is...pink."

"_It's bad enough that I'm forced to join this and team up with this crazy pink haired woman but this...this is even worse!"_ Gwendal thought as he clenched his hands into fists.

"The rules are simple; you have to find 200 Easter eggs. The team with the most eggs will win." Shinou announced.

"What's the prize?" Wolfram asked.

"Hm...Let me think... How about this...the team that wins will be granted one wish." Shinou suggested.

"Good enough..." Wolfram remarked.

"Wolfram!" Yuri and Conrad scolded.

The blonde soldier ignored it and crossed his arms.

"So we have a deal then... Now, on your marks...get set...go!"

When everyone heard go, each team went their separate ways...

* * *

The green team started searching behind the castle. So far, Wolfram didn't have luck in finding Easter eggs. He only found two, compared to Yuri, it was no match. Yuri was like an Easter egg hunting machine. The double-black found 10 times the amount Wolfram did without breaking a sweat.

"Yuri, how did you find so many eggs?" Wolfram ran, trying to catch up to him.

Yuri was already climbing a tree, in search of any hidden Easter eggs.

"I told you I was good at this..." The double-black said as he bribed a squirrel out of its hole on the tree using an acorn.

Yuri reached deep inside the hole to grab the two Easter eggs he spotted.

"Be careful! You might fall!" Wolfram shouted.

"Don't worry- Got it!" Yuri slowly descended from the tree and placed the eggs in the basket Wolfram was holding.

"How do you do it?" Wolfram asked, beaming at Yuri. "How did you find so many Easter eggs?"

Yuri didn't give him a direct answer; instead, he gave him a goofy grin and a raised finger.

"First, you have to look at places where you think they are, like that bush over there."

Wolfram did what he was told and surprisingly found 3 eggs.

"Then, in places you don't expect them to be, like underneath the soil, near the tree I climbed earlier." Yuri twiddled his finger.

"Yuri! Are you playing games with me?!" Wolfram got easily irritated.

"Trust me..." Yuri kept on displaying his grin. "I'm not playing any tricks on you."

Wolfram sighed; there was no point in getting angry at his partner. He knelt down on the said spot and dag with a twig.

"Come on Wolfram, we'll run out of time if you dig like that..." Yuri said teasingly and crouched down beside him.

"Fine, I'll dig with my bare hands!" Wolfram shouted and began to dig.

A few seconds of digging later, he found 8 eggs!

"See, what did I tell you?" Yuri kept his grin plastered on his face.

"Alright, alright, I guess I should trust you more..." Wolfram said with a sincere smile on his face.

He placed the eggs on the basket. Yuri was the first to stand up. He noticed something strange behind the bushes surrounding them. He tapped Wolfram's shoulder to get his attention.

"Hey, Wolf, there's something strange over there." Yuri said as he stared at the colourful thing.

"Yuri, there's nothing over there. It must've been your imagination." Wolfram said as he stood up and looked at Yuri.

Wolfram's eyes shifted from Yuri to what the double-black was pointing at. Wolfram didn't say a word and approached the bush. Yuri followed him. They agreed to push the leaves aside on the count of 3.

1...2...3...

They pushed the leaves aside and saw a gigantic Easter egg. They both tried to lift it up but they weren't successful.

"What do you think should we do with it?" Wolfram asked.

"How about we cuddle it for a while, like we did with the bearbee? It might have the same effect..."

"Are you crazy, Yuri?! Why should we do that?! It's not our duty to do so." Wolfram shook Yuri.

Yuri stopped him and sighed.

"Wolfram, I know it's not our responsibility to take care of an egg. But can't you see? It's lonely and don't you think that it's odd to see an enormous egg like this behind these bushes? I think we should try to show our concern for this egg by cuddling it as an attempt to hatch it?" Yuri reasoned.

Wolfram found this really cute of Yuri. He sighed; he really didn't want to do this but he decided to compensate.

"I'll do it for a kiss..."

Yuri leaned closer to his partner and planted a brief kiss on those soft lips of his partner's. When they withdrew themselves, they turned their attention to the egg. Yuri was the first to cuddle it, Wolfram joined him and the both of them cuddled it.

Their efforts paid off. The egg glowed and rose up in mid air, separating the couple from it. It looked like it was about to hatch when the light got stronger that they can't bear look at it anymore. A few seconds later, the light grew dimmer and the couple saw something smaller than the egg. When the glowing light completely disappeared, it revealed a huggable bearbee.

They were dumbfounded and could only stare at what seems to be a bearbee. The cute, little creature kissed both of their cheeks and clinged onto Yuri's arm. Both of them snapped out of their stupor when the bearbee fell off balance. Yuri caught it and brought it to Wolfram.

"Isn't the bearbee cute while it's asleep?" Yuri asked.

"Of course it's cute, awake or asleep, because she's our child you insensitive wimp." Wolfram scolded quietly.

"I agree with you, she is cute..." Yuri placed the bearbee on the basket to sleep on.

Wolfram brought out his handkerchief and placed it under his 'child's' head to serve as a pillow.

"Nogisu...nogisu...mama...papa..." The little bearbee mumbled as it drifted off to sleep.

"Let's start searching for more eggs, but this time, quietly." Wolfram whispered to Yuri's ear.

Yuri nodded and carefully lifted the basket. They started to walk away from the hatching place of their precious bearbee.

* * *

The brown team started searching on top of trees. Both of them didn't have luck at all. Yozak got tired of not being able to find anything and sat on a rock to mope around. Conrad approached him, hands on hips.

"Are you giving up already?" Conrad chuckled. "That's not like you at all."

"Don't you see, captain? We suck at this, we're bound to lose. Besides, even you can't find any and you're the captain." Yozak sarcastically said, crossing his arms.

"Yozak, aren't _you_ a spy? If you're a spy, why can't you find a single one? You know all the hiding places here in the castle and yet, you don't have a clue to where the Easter eggs are." Conrad tried to annoy his friend.

"Oh, shut up." Yozak stood up. "I'll help; you don't need to rub it in. You found one, didn't you?"

Conrad smiled at him and handed him and egg.

* * *

The black team started to search in the gardens. The two of them were getting along nicely. They found eggs and told stories to one another. It was as simple as that. So, there isn't anything to talk about those two...

* * *

The pink team searched different and were always on the move. Anissina kept on testing different potions and inventions, and guess what; Gwendal is the one who gets experimented on.

"What are you doing now?" Gwendal asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hush now. I'm testing this potion to see if it works. It makes non-living things talk. I call it 'talk-to-anything-you-want' potion." Lady Anissina said as she poured the whole bottle on the tree.

It failed. Instead of making it talk, the tree came to life and grabbed her and became its first hostage. Anissina tried to escape by pouring some kind of potion on the tree. It was supposed to destroy the tree because of its acidic structure, but as it turned out, it made the tree even more aggressive.

"Gwendal, help me!" The inventor cried.

_"First, she made me test all those Easter egg hunting prototypes. Next she made a potion that make plants more aggressive in any sort of way you look at it. And now she expects me to save her!" _The gray-haired man sighed. _"Will she ever learn?"_

Gwendal unsheathe his sword and helped his childhood friend by cutting the tree into pieces. Lady Anissina landed on the ground on full force.

"Are you alright?" Gwendal asked, looking irritated.

"I'm fine...but it seems that my potions were total failures..." Lady Anissina said glumly.

"It serves you right for doing that." Gwendal muttered.

Lady Anissina changed her expression and stood up. She pulled on Gwendal's ear and twisted it, twisted it real hard.

"What did you say Gwendal?" Lady Anissina asked angrily. "That is not a polite way to talk to a lady...as your punishment, you're going to be my test subject for a whole month, understand?"

Gwendal gulped; he could imagine it now... Inventions that will explode right in front of his face... Potions that will make his laugh non-stop for no particular reason... Hellish exhaustion... He wished he had never said that, or even better, never been born.

"I repeat, do you understand?" Anissina finally let go of his ear.

"Yes...ma'am..." Gwendal replied, followed by a sigh.

"Good... Now, let us begin our quest!" Lady Anissina declared.

Gwendal tilted his head down; 30 minutes had passed by... He didn't know what would happen to the remaining time...

* * *

The minutes passed so quickly and the teams are doing their best in their hunt in the last 10 minutes.

The green team is sweeping up the competition. It really surprised Wolfram to see Yuri find so many eggs in a minute. Yuri's talent for this is unbelievable.

The brown team didn't have much luck at all. All the eggs they found could only be counted in 2 hands! It was truly surprising how bad they are at this.

The black team is somewhat catching up to the green team. Greta found most of the eggs their team has. It was amazing how a little girl could find so many eggs... Maybe she got it from her father...

The pink wasn't successful at all! They spent the whole 50 minutes testing inventions that seemed to fail... Gwendal was _lucky enough_ to find two...

* * *

It was the last 60 second countdown for the hunt to come to an end. Teams slowly came to the starting point and everyone seems to forget about the competition as they chat.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0...

"Is everyone here?" Shinou asked.

Everyone looked at each other and nodded.

"Not quite..." Shinou mumbled.

_"Huh?" _Wolfram thought. _"Who could he possibly be waiting for?"_

"Ah, here he comes..." Shinou mumbled again.

"My lord, my lord!" A bald soldier came running in the scene. "I have retrieved the remaining eggs!"

"Good, now that everyone is here let's see whose team got the most." Shinou turned to Dakaskos who was panting and was on his knees.

"Tell me, how many are left?"

"There were 9 eggs that are left, my lord." Dakaskos gave him the basket.

"Thank you, my good man." The Original King placed a hand on the soldier's shoulder.

"It's my pleasure, my lord." Dakaskos said as he stood up and scurried off to apologize to a certain green-haired paramedic for being so late.

"Now that he's gone, pink team, how many did you get?" The blonde king turned to Gwendal and Lady Anissina.

Lady Anissina began babbling about experiments and potion; forgetting to answer the question. Gwendal was getting sick of hearing all of that. So, he rudely interfered with Lady Anissina's speech by giving Shinou a direct answer.

"Two." Gwendal said sternly as he clenched his hands.

"Gwendal, it's rude to but in like this." The pink-haired inventor said in a matter-of-factly way as she placed her hands on her hips.

Gwendal ignored her and gave the ancient man the basket.

"Where did I stop? Oh, I remember-Mm hm hm" Gwendal covered her mouth before she could continue.

"Please proceed to what we are supposed to be doing." Gwendal said.

Everyone else blinked twice and sweat-dropped before they focused their attention to Shinou. The blonde king gulped before he continued checking.

"Moving on, Brown team, how many did you get?" Shinou leaned closer to Conrad and Yozak.

"Here, count. If you want to embarrass us, count it real loud." Yozak handed him the basket.

_"Good idea..." _Shinou thought deviously as he received the basket.

"1...2...3...4...5...that's it! There are 5 Easter eggs!" Shinou announced.

Conrad and Yozak felt eyes staring at them. They expected the others to start gossiping. But nothing happened...

"Uh... We got 85 Easter eggs!" Greta said to break the eerie silence.

_"I hate lying...But that's what Murata told me to..."_ Greta thought.

They turned to Greta and smiled. Murata was quick to support his partner's statement.

"Yeah, she's right...here." Murata gave the basket to Shinou.

Shinou had some doubts about it. His eyebrow rose as he received the basket.

"_Daikenja, are you telling me the truth?" _Shinou asked telepathically.

"_Of course, don't you trust your strategist?"_ Murata smiled as he replied, telepathically, of course.

"_We'll see..."_

"_Yeah, we'll see..."_

"2...4...6...8...10...12...14...16...18...20..." Shinou counted. "22...24...26...28...30...32...34...36...38...40..."

The counting went on until it reached 80. Shinou smirked at his strategist.

"Where are the other 5 eggs?"

"Fine, I give up. We only got 80. I'm sorry for making you lie." Murata tilted his head.

"What?! You made our daughter lie!" Wolfram stepped up.

'Wolfram, control yourself. I'm disappointed at this as well, but it doesn't mean that you have put all of your rage into Murata." Yuri held Wolfram's hand.

"Alright... But the next time you make her do this, you'll pay." Wolfram glared at the sage.

Murata said nothing.

"Oh, that reminds me, we were able to get 123 eggs." Yuri said.

"Is that true?" Shinou asked.

"Yes, it is. Well, if you add the bearbee that makes 124." Wolfram gave him the basket.

Shinou peeked in to see if they were telling the truth. He smiled when he saw the bearbee hugging a pile of eggs.

"Yup, that makes 200." Shinou announced. "Yuri and Wolfram, I declare you the winners of this Easter egg hunt!"

The others cheered.

"But before I grant you the wish, I want to hear a secret or two..." He eyed on the royal couple.

The two seemed to get the message and flushed. They tilted their heads down and exchanged glances. The both of them bit their bottom lip.

"Come on, you two, we don't have all day, you know." Shinou winked.

They sighed together and decided to take turns in explaining. Yuri was the first to start.

"We-we used to hide our relationship from others. I mean our feelings."

"It started a long time ago...and to make it short, we decided to get married...in about 2 weeks from now..."

They raised their heads and smiled at each other.

Everyone smiled and didn't say a thing. It had been a long time ever since the two were engaged and it's good to hear that they actually made progress in their love life.

"You know that egg you found is very special... Even Daikenja and I can't hatch it." Shinou placed a hand on his trusty Daikenja. "We thought that somebody other than us could try their luck and hatch it."

"It seems that the love you have for one another is true." A smirk formed on the sage's face. "Not to mention...strong."

The blushes on Yuri and Wolfram's faces grew deeper. They looked at each other for only a few seconds. There was a deeper part of the secret they didn't want to reveal.

"Now, let's hear another one... Lady Von Karbelnikoff and Lord Von Voltaire, would you be kind enough to share with us a secret?" Shinou had a sly smile on his face.

Anissina removed Gwendal's hand from her mouth and sighed. The two looked at one another and faced everyone.

"Gwendal and I are...dating..." Lady Anissina confessed as she tilted her head.

"Dating? You call tying me up to-"It was lady Anissina's turn to shut Gwendal up.

"Don't mind him... He's uttering nonsense."

Every looked at them with disbelief. No one dared to utter a word.

"That wasn't what I wanted to hear..." Shinou said to break the silence. "I just wanted to know where Lord Von Christ and Lady Gisela are."

Lady Anissina blinked twice before answering.

"They're in my lab. Günter acted as my test subject for one of my experiments earlier. Gisela came right after Günter fainted. Honestly, I can't believe how weak a full-grown mazoku such as him is." She shook her head in disappointment; ignoring her humiliation.

"Ah... Thank you for the information." Shinou said.

The Original King turned to Yuri and Wolfram. They seemed calm and relaxed, unlike a few minutes ago. They seemed to forget that they confession earlier. He knew there was another secret connected they said earlier. He also knew another secret that even they didn't know about... he smiled at them.

"So, what is your wish then?" Shinou asked calmly.

"Wolf and I thought that since we are going to get married, we wish to have a child..." Yuri turned red and faced Wolfram.

Wolfram smiled and held the double-black's hand. There was something that Yuri didn't know about male mazokus and he'll find things out by his fiancé's explanation.

"You don't have to worry about that, right Lord Von Bielefeld?" Shinou smiled at Wolfram, trying to get through him.

Wolfram looked confused; he had no idea what Shinou meant by his smile. Shinou winked at him and it worked. Wolfram felt red all over and tilted his head.

Yuri was confused but he ignored it because of his concern for his blonde fiancé.

"_I think I shouldn't tell him the entire truth. I'll tell him the rest on our honeymoon. For now, it's our little secret..."_ Wolfram thought.

"You see, male mazokus could have children of their own. That is why same gender relationships aren't uncommon here. That is also another reason humans despises us." Wolfram looked at his double-black fiancé. "So, you don't have to worry about have children..."

Yuri smiled; at least things are clear to him now.

"Can you cancel that prize thing?" Yuri asked. "I don't have anything to wish for."

At that moment, Greta ran over to Yuri's side to hug him. Wolfram embraced him and the bearbee left its post to hover above their heads.

"Alright then, I'll cancel it." Shinou replied. "And that's our first annual Easter egg hunt in the castle; I hope you enjoyed it!"

Everyone cheered again.

Things went were after that. The bearbee decided to stay with its parents for a little while and everyone had a good time.

**THE END**

* * *

"Hey Shinou, what was it that you were trying to tell Von Bielefeld?" Murata asked as they went back to the temple.

"It's a secret." Shinou smiled evilly. "Besides, you're going to find out yourself in a few weeks.

Murata was eager to know. He'll do anything to know. He pulled over the Original King and let sparks fly.

"Now will you tell me?" Murata asked after pulling back.

"No." Shinou said flatly as he left the sage standing.

"Shinou!"

* * *

A/N: That's it! I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it came so late... It was hard to type it and it's been long since I've used the internet. I know there a part that was confusing... I'm not sure on what part you're confused of, but I'm going to type here the part I think you're confused of:

There are actually 2 more hidden secrets that are in the story.

The first one is about Yuri and Wolfram making out without anyone noticing... (Not during the story line!)

The second was the result...which I think you know already...

That's it for the clarification, if you have a question, just ask...


End file.
